


Burning Desire

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Bazz-B is used to this monthly routine that they have. Before Yhwach goes to sleep, Bazz-B and Jugo will meet for an evening of passion and intimacy that always seems to end too soon.Yet all Bazz-B wants is for his old friend to stay with him, even if it's only for a short while...
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a re-telling of "Nightfall Tryst", except it's from Bazz-B's POV this time. I found it interesting to write from his perspective this time, especially in describing Haschwalth from his POV.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The evening sun shines into Bazz-B’s chambers, casting an orange-like glow upon the floor and walls. Somehow, the whole room feels more… intimate. And with the gradual dying down of activity as the rest of the Sternritter return to their chambers for the night, the atmosphere seems to become more sensual.

In fact, it’s perfect for an evening like this, for their monthly meeting.

Bazz-B glances at the clock for a moment, then makes his way over to the bed to wait for Jugo, his old friend.

A part of him worries that Jugo has forgotten about their arrangement, but he chides himself for thinking that way.

_ As if he’ll forget these meetings.  _ He reminds himself.

It’s a little strange to imagine that they have a set routine for when they fuck, especially considering the circumstances from that time. Bazz-B had thought that their friendship had ended when Jugo had been selected as Yhwach’s right-hand man, and yet he’s somehow able to fuck his old friend as if it never happened.

To be honest, Bazz-B still doesn’t understand how they managed to come up with this arrangement of fucking in the evenings before Yhwach goes to sleep. But Jugo seems to enjoy it, and Bazz-B also enjoys it very much.

He loves being able to see Jugo at his most vulnerable, when no one else can see him in such a way. Just remembering the sight of Jugo lying beneath him on the bed is enough to stir up arousal within him, and never before has he craved his presence so badly.

At last, he hears a quiet knock on the door.

“May I come in?” Jugo asks, his impassive baritone voice sending a thrill down Bazz-B’s spine.

“Door’s open,” Bazz-B says immediately.

Sure enough, the door opens and Jugo steps inside the room, closing the door behind him.

For a moment, Bazz-B just remains on the bed, watching the way the evening sunlight lands on Jugo’s gorgeous golden hair. His eyes, framed by those lovely eyelashes, hold a glint of desire that only Bazz-B can see.

_ He’s so perfect…  _

Bazz-B can feel himself smile like a predator as he gets up from the bed, striding over to Jugo, never breaking eye contact.

“It’s been a while, Jugo,” Bazz-B murmurs huskily. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Jugo casts his eyes downwards, a blush staining his cheeks pink, and Bazz-B can’t help but feel pleased at causing such a reaction.

_ He really is too cute. _

With that thought, he pulls Jugo into his arms and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his wonderfully addictive fragrance of fresh pine and musk.

“You smell so fucking good,” he says softly, pulling away to admire him.

Has Jugo always looked so fucking gorgeous? Just what is it about him that makes him so beautiful? Is it his hair? His eyes? The way his delicate beauty makes him want to mess him up a little?

Actually, it doesn’t matter.

Bazz-B just cups Jugo’s face in his hands and pulls him close before capturing his lips with his own.

He’s gentle at first, enjoying the softness of Jugo’s lips and the way he tentatively kisses him back. Then, he slides his tongue over his lower lip, and Jugo instinctively opens his mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

Arousal kicks in almost immediately, and Bazz-B starts kissing him a bit more hungrily as his blood rushes south. Jugo pushes his lips back heatedly against his, and his hands move to clutch onto Bazz-B’s arms, to which Bazz-B responds by holding him firmly in his arms.

He can feel Jugo’s arousal pressing against his own through his trousers, and they break apart for air. Jugo pants softly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes a little unfocused, as Bazz-B moves his lips to his ear.

“You look so fucking pretty, Jugo. You should see yourself like this.” His voice is hoarse with desire now.

Jugo moans softly, and it just sends another thrill down Bazz-B’s spine.

“Bazz…” he murmurs, using his old nickname that makes Bazz-B’s heart beat a little faster.

His fingers then trace Bazz-B’s cheeks, and it’s so sweet and tender that Bazz-B can’t help but smile at him.

“Bazz… I want you,” Jugo whispers.

Then, he’s hurriedly removing his uniform, and Bazz-B can’t help the amusement he feels at watching the elegant, graceful Jugo try to quickly remove his uniform. Eventually, he can’t handle how restrictive his uniform feels now, and starts removing it just as hastily.

Finally, they’re both naked, and Bazz-B leads Jugo to his bed before gently pushing him back onto the mattress, then he climbs on top of him, regarding him reverently.

“Beautiful… so beautiful…” Bazz-B breathes in amazement, leaning down to press a tender kiss against Jugo’s lips.

And indeed, Jugo looks so damn beautiful beneath him. The way his golden hair spills over the sheets, the way his lean yet subtly-toned body is practically unblemished, save for some barely visible scars, everything about him is completely, undeniably perfect.

Of course, that’s not to say that Jugo is delicate. He might look delicate, but he’s not the Sternritter Grandmaster for nothing.

“I could say the same for you, Bazz,” Jugo says, a rare smile crossing his face.

A blush stains Bazz-B’s cheeks at the praise, and his heart beats faster upon seeing his smile. 

_ He really knows how to flatter me, doesn’t he? _

It never fails to amaze Bazz-B how vulnerable Jugo looks during these moments. On one hand, he wants to be gentle, to protect Jugo and never let him go when he looks at him like this. But on the other hand, he also wants to turn him into a mess and make him lose all his iron control as he fucks him into the mattress, much like how he’d done it the first time.

“How do you want it?” Bazz-B asks him.

“However you feel like giving it to me.”

That’s always been Jugo’s answer during these meetings.

But Bazz-B doesn’t mind. Such an answer means that Jugo trusts him so much, so he’ll make sure that he won’t regret trusting him.

Bazz-B moves his lips to Jugo’s neck and starts kissing there, leaving a trail of hot kisses against the sensitive skin, and Jugo’s gasps fill his ears as leaves little bite marks on certain spots only his uniform can cover.

He warms up his fingers just a bit, then trails them down Jugo’s body towards his cock, curling them around the shaft, earning a moan from Jugo.

As Bazz-B strokes his dick, he moves his lips down every inch of Jugo’s skin, enjoying the way he moans and tenses up beneath him. He loves seeing Jugo like this, knowing that no one else can see him so exposed but him.

A particular kiss on a sensitive part above Jugo’s heart has him clutching the sheets desperately as he arches his back, his moans becoming more breathless as Bazz-B strokes his dick a little faster.

_ Just like that, Jugo…  _ Bazz-B grins slightly.

“You like that?” he murmurs.

“W-Wait…” Jugo pleads in a trembling but firm voice, opening his eyes.

Bazz-B stops stroking, raising an eyebrow as he releases his dick.

“You okay?” he asks, sitting back on the bed.

Jugo doesn’t answer. Instead, he gracefully sits up on the mattress, his long golden hair spilling down his shoulders as he regards Bazz-B with a small, seductive smile.

Bazz-B swallows hard, his cheeks flushing red as he takes in Jugo’s willowy figure, the way his blue eyes glint with desire, and the way he straddles his lap, moving his face close until their lips are inches apart.

“It wouldn’t be fair if only I were being pleasured,” Jugo murmurs seductively to him, his hair falling in a way that it almost hides their faces. “Why don’t you let me have a turn?”

_ Holy shit…  _

He can’t even say it out loud, and before he can think of saying anything, Jugo is kissing his breath away in the most searing kiss he’s ever given him.

It takes a moment for Bazz-B to finally start kissing him back but  _ fuck, _ he had no idea Jugo could be this sexy… __

Bazz-B pulls Jugo close, circling his arms around Jugo’s waist as he purrs against his lips, and then he feels a delicious friction against his dick, making him growl into Jugo’s mouth.

Jugo pulls away from the kiss, looking quite satisfied with himself.

He then guides Bazz-B so that he’s lying back on the bed, and Bazz-B is much too entranced to offer any resistance.

“Jugo…” he breathes, awed at the sight of his best friend in the evening light.

A smile crosses Jugo’s face for a moment. Then Jugo’s lips are sliding down his neck, then his chest, and his hair brushes against Bazz-B’s sensitive skin, making him sigh and groan at the pleasant tingling sensations.

His lips trail lower and lower until finally, they’re right above his painfully hard cock, and Bazz-B inhales sharply when Jugo licks the tip, all while keeping his amused gaze upon him.

“Oh, fuck…!” Sweat slides down Bazz-B’s forehead as he pushes his dick into Jugo’s mouth, who closes his lips around it with a drawn out moan, closing his eyes.

A groan spills from Bazz-B’s lips as he watches Jugo’s lips stretch around his dick while he slides his mouth up and down in a steady rhythm.

God… Jugo is so  _ good _ at this; he genuinely desires this as well, and it couldn’t be clearer than it is right now. The way his pale skin glistens with sweat, the way he caresses the sensitive spots with his tongue, and the way he moves his ass in time with each suck, as if he’s pushing back against Bazz-B’s dick… 

He’s absolutely amazing.

Bazz-B brushes his hand through silky tresses of golden hair, brushing them out of Jugo’s face and marvelling at how soft they are, then rubs the back of his neck to encourage a faster pace.

Jugo just looks up for a brief moment, humming contentedly, before closing his eyes again and quickening his pace.

It takes all of Bazz-B’s willpower to not start fucking Jugo’s mouth. Even though this isn’t the first time Jugo has pleasured him like this, it never fails to leave him breathless and on the verge of coming.

Swallowing heavily, Bazz-B reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Ready yourself,” he orders hoarsely, moving the bottle near Jugo’s hand.

Jugo opens his eyes, and they seem to glint with a coy amusement that makes Bazz-B shudder slightly.

“Go on, now,” Bazz-B tells him almost breathlessly.

Not one to delay, Jugo takes the bottle and somehow opens it up and coats his fingers with lube, and then he resumes his task while stretching himself out.

However, in his attempts at multitasking, Jugo slows down his pace as he moans around Bazz-B’s dick, no doubt from what he’s doing right now. Dissatisfied with this change of pace, Bazz-B moves his hands to Jugo’s hair and starts guiding his head up and down to help out.

It’s amazing how different Jugram Haschwalth is on evenings like this. To see him give up all his control as Sternritter Grandmaster, to be the one dominating him like this, and to be trusted with his pleasure… it’s truly a rare privilege.

Jugo moans around Bazz-B’s dick again, his hands moving back to their original position as Bazz-B feels his balls tighten.

With that, he pulls Jugo away from his dick and hauls him up to ravage his mouth in a passionate but short kiss. He can’t take it anymore. He needs him right now.

“God, you’re so fucking good Jugo…” Bazz-B praises, taking in how debauched his friend looks. “Get on the bed.”

Jugo seems relieved that this is finally happening, and he moves to lie back on the bed while Bazz-B coats his dick with lube, stroking himself before positioning himself so that his dick is pressed against Jugo’s entrance.

“Fuck me, Bazz…” Jugo pleads desperately. “Please, don’t tease me.”

Bazz-B can’t help the chuckle that escapes from him. “No need to tell me twice.”

With one rough thrust, he pushes his dick inside of Jugo, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds him, trying not to come right away. Beneath him, Jugo lets out a moan and a sob of pleasure as he circles his arms around Bazz-B’s shoulders.

“Bazz…” Jugo caresses his face with one hand before moving it back around his shoulders. “Don’t hold yourself back.”

“Like this?” With a sly smile, Bazz-B slams into him so hard, the bed creaks.

“Yes, like that!” Jugo cries out.

_ Now that’s what I like to hear…  _

Bazz-B grins slightly, then grabs Jugo harder as he starts to fuck him nice and hard. He thrusts deeply inside of him, his hips slamming against Jugo’s, and he indulges in Jugo’s desperate moans and cries of pleasure as he hits his sweet spot.

Never before has Jugo looked so beautiful. To see his cheeks flushed red, his forehead damp with a sheen of sweat, strands of his hair clinging to his face, his eyes filled with tears of pleasure… he truly looks gorgeous right now.

Such a sight only makes Bazz-B quicken his thrusts as he fucks him even harder, leaning down and moving his lips to Jugo’s ears.

“You should see yourself, Jugo…” he whispers huskily, moving away to press his forehead against Jugo’s as he thrusts harder into him. “So fucking beautiful…!”

Jugo just moans in response before leaning up to kiss Bazz-B. 

This kiss is more hurried, more desperate, and yet it’s absolutely perfect.

_ Jugram Haschwalth… he’s all mine…  _ Bazz-B thinks, sweat sliding down his skin as he groans at the sensation of Jugo’s nails raking over his back.

“Bazz… I’m so close, please…” Jugo begs, tears of pleasure sliding down his cheeks.

“Me too,” Bazz-B whispers, leaning down to kiss the tears away from his cheeks before thrusting even harder and faster.

It only takes a few thrusts, but then Jugo finally reaches his peak, clutching the sheets and arching his back off the bed with a shuddering cry.

The very sight of Jugo in such ecstasy sends Bazz-B over the edge as well. “Fuck…!” he curses. 

Slamming into Jugo one last time, he shudders as he finally succumbs to that blissful white heat of release and spills inside of him, rocking his hips a few more times to ride out the final throes of his orgasm.

Completely spent, Bazz-B slumps against Jugo, panting heavily into the crook of his shoulder as he comes down from his high. “God… Jugo…” he breathes against his skin.

Jugo’s breathing is just as heavy as he holds Bazz-B close to him, and Bazz-B smiles when he feels his fingers running through his damp Mohawk.

Slowly, Bazz-B raises himself up slightly and pulls out of Jugo, making him shiver slightly, then leans down to kiss him. This time, it’s tender and sweet, and it makes Bazz-B’s heart beat just a little faster when Jugo kisses him back just as sweetly.

However, after he pulls away and presses a reverent kiss on Jugo’s forehead, that sweet, intimate bliss begins to fade, even more so when Bazz-B climbs off and lies down.

These moments always end too soon, and then they’ll have to go back to the usual state of things. It hurts to think about this precious intimacy disappearing so soon, and Bazz-B wishes that Jugo didn’t have to leave.

Would it kill him to just stay a little bit longer, instead of redressing and leaving right away? Would it hurt to pretend like they never parted ways so coldly back then?

As Jugo sits up and wipes himself off with a towel, Bazz-B sits up and circles his arms around Jugo’s waist from behind.

“Must you always leave like this?” he asks wistfully, pressing himself against Jugo’s back.

He hears Jugo sigh, but when he speaks, his voice is cool as it always is. How he’s able to compose himself after being fucked so intensely is beyond Bazz-B’s understanding.

“I have to return to the throne. It is my duty as His Majesty’s advisor,” Jugo responds firmly.

_ Surely there’s enough time for you to stay, right? _ Bazz-B thinks.  _ It’s not like you need to leave so early. _

“He doesn’t even sleep until the sun is well below the horizon,” Bazz-B reminds him, unable to keep the plea out of his voice. “At least this once, just stay.”

Jugo seems to hesitate a little, and his reiatsu fluctuates as Bazz-B kisses his bare shoulders.

After what feels like an eternity, Jugo leans into Bazz-B’s embrace, much to the latter’s surprise.

“I suppose I could stay for a little bit.”

Bazz-B’s heart soars right then. “You mean it?” he asks hopefully.

Then, Jugo turns to look at him, and his eyes are softer than usual.

“Of course,” he says sincerely. “But only for an hour.”

Thrilled to hear this, Bazz-B pulls Jugo down onto the bed and holds him close. “Thank you, Jugo… thank you,” he murmurs, feeling Jugo smile against his skin as he pulls the sheets over their lower bodies.

Jugo just relaxes and rests his head against Bazz-B’s chest, sighing contentedly.

Bazz-B can’t contain the sheer joy he feels right now to have his friend, whom he has always loved, in his arms. Sure, it’s only for an hour, but he’s going to cherish every single minute of the hour.

And somehow, he has a feeling that Jugo might just stay a bit longer from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more challenging parts of a perspective-flip of a story is trying to make sure it isn't a carbon-copy of the original one, albeit from someone else's POV. I hope I managed to make Bazz-B's POV unique and not a cookie-cutter one to "Nightfall Tryst".
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
